The search input field of a search engine or searchable database system is generally used to generate a URL request or a search query. Typically, within the search input field, a user enters one or more search terms or parameters for which they would like to generate a set of search query results. For example, the search query results can include information related to the search terms, such as links to relevant websites if it is a browser-based search of the internet or links to customer related data, if it is a database management search for a business. In response to the search query, a request message is generated and sent to one or more servers storing the contents related to the search query. Each server may then send back a response message which includes the related contents. Upon receipt of the response messages, the search engine or searchable database system reads the contents of each response message and formats the related content as a list of search query results which is displayed to the user. The list of search results can include a list of suggested URLs or a list of suggested customer records, for example. In order to refine or adjust searches, a user typically has to modify the search parameters. This may be accomplished by providing “drop-down” combo boxes, which a user may select to limit the criteria for the search. Additionally, some search engines provide “Advanced Search” pages, which allow further limiting of the critera for the search.
The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit or digits in the corresponding reference number. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.